


Christmas With the Morgans

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Three's Perfect [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Spencer, Aaron and Jack home with him for the holidays. He tells his mom and sisters about the relationship and hopes that they understand. Aaron reflects back on his own life and family issues. The Morgans help him come to understand that he has a bigger family than he ever realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With the Morgans

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, yes I did research into double anal penetration and how to do it safely. Also long conversations with a few gay and bi friends that have experience with it. Please do your research before trying anything like this.
> 
> Yes this is a polyamory story and no there will be no plans to make it monogamous. Thank you.

Spencer woke-up to a warm wet mouth slowly moving up and down on his cock. He moaned as he arched into the feeling. He didn’t open his eyes yet so he wasn’t sure which of his lovers was waking him up like this. He didn’t hear the door open so he didn’t think it was Derek but for the moment he decided to just let himself go and not worry. When he felt lips seal against his well that told him everything. He could easily tell Aaron’s kisses from Derek’s. He opened his eyes and smiled as he pulled Aaron back down to him and deepened the kiss while his cock hardened more at what Derek was doing to him. He felt cool wet fingers circling his hole then easily slip in. He was still a little loose from Aaron’s attention from the night before.

They had agreed to Derek sleeping in a separate room, though neither of them liked it. It was the first time in the months that Spencer and Aaron had moved-in with Derek that they had been separated at night. Even on cases, though they had agreed to no sex, they just needed the closeness. But here Derek felt he should respect his mother and her household but he had missed them terribly. It had been difficult to get to sleep and when he woke-up in early in the morning to a cold bed and no warm bodies wrapped around him his heart ached. So he slipped into the room Aaron and Spencer were sharing and crawled into bed with them. It wasn’t his fault that touching Spencer provoked an overwhelming need to touch and taste. And taste he did. When he slipped two fingers inside Spencer he hummed at the pleasure which made Spencer harden even more in his mouth. He hummed even more when Aaron turned his attention to Derek, nibbling and sucking at this shoulders. This. Derek thought. This is everything. He pulled off with a pop and crawled up and settled over Spencer’s body kissing the younger man like he was a thirsty man in a desert. Wrapping his arms around Spencer he flipped them.

“We have surprise for you Pretty Boy,” Derek whispered in Spencer’s ear. He hadn’t noticed when Aaron moved off the bed and grabbed something form his carry-on.

“Now, we need you to be quiet as best you can. So open your mouth.” Spencer did as Aaron said at first but almost protested when the gag was tied around his mouth. But warm hands caressed him and settled him down.

“Are you okay Spencer?” The younger man nodded and almost groaned when Aaron licked at those spots on his neck that drove him crazy. He was so lost in his head that He didn’t realize when Derek slipped inside him. Aaron had a hard grasp on his hair and his strong arm was banded around his chest. He wondered for a moment what was going on but only got lost in the sensations that Derek was causing in him as he thrust long, slow and deep inside him. Aaron loosened his grip on his hair and Spencer tried to follow what was happening but his brain just wasn’t catching-up.

Aaron used the lube to slick his fingers then gently pressed his thumb inside Spencer who bucked at the sudden tightness. Aaron still had a tight grip around his chest as Derek kept up his slow thrusts. Keeping his thumb there he nibbled at Spencer’s ear while his free hand caressed his chest, pinching his nipples and lightly pulling. When he felt Spencer relax more he pulled his thumb out and slid two fingers in which made Spencer shivered against him.

“Do you want more Spencer?” Aaron whispered seductively in his ear and was rewarded with a nod yes. He slipped a third finger and started to thrust his fingers inside. The strokes carefully stretched Spencer some more as well as Derek’s cock The moan from both men hand Aaron’s own cock hardening in anticipation.

“Are you ready Spencer?”

Spencer swallowed around the gag and finally figured out what was going on and shivered some more. He had been wanting this for a long-time but both Aaron and Morgan wanted to be careful, to do it right and not hurt him. So they spent several, very interesting nights, doing research. When Spencer enthusiastically shook his head Aaron chuckled low in his throat.

“Bend down and brace yourself above Derek.” Aaron gently pushed Spencer forward then positioned the head of his slick cock at his entrance. Slowly he pushed in and smiled when he heard groans from both of his lovers. Carefully he pushed in then pulled out and pushed in deeper. He did this several times before bottoming out and Spencer crying out as he rocked back against the two cocks currently resting inside him.

“Shhh, we’ll get you there.” Both Aaron and Derek gripped Spencer’s hips and gently alternating their thrusts they started to fuck into Spencer at the same time.

“Ahhhh,” Spencer cried out around the gag as his body shook with the intense pleasure of the double penetration. Intellectually he knew they had to be careful so as not to hurt him but he wanted more, wanted them to move faster, to fuck into him harder.

Aaron figured out what Spencer wanted and locking eyes with Derek he started to move faster in long, fluid motions while Derek stayed perfectly still. Spencer relished in the burn, this was like nothing he’d ever felt as the pleasure continued to intensify. With every thrust of Aaron’s his cock jumped between him and Derek hardening even more. After a few minutes of Aaron’s thrusts he slowed and Derek then took over. He thrust up and Spencer wanted to cry at how his body shook with pleasure. His lovers were slowly undoing him inch by glorious inch.

“Do you want to come my love?” Aaron growled in Spencer’s ear. All the young man could do was nod his head wildly. Both Derek and Aaron gripped his cock and jacked him off together.

“Mmmmmaaahhh,” Spencer cried around the gag as the orgasm started to build. His lovers felt how his cock pulsed and sped up their motions as Aaron thrust in harder this time then pulled out and thrust in again. He sped up his motions now that Spencer was looser and used to the fullness. When he slammed in hard he could feel the pulse and heard the muffled shouts as he striped Derek’s stomach and chest with his cum. Aaron gripped Spencer’s hips harder and sped up his thrusts as Spencer’s tight heat gripped them even harder. Aaron stilled and grunted as he released inside Spencer. Stilling he didn’t pull out right away but he felt himself soften just enough for Derek to start to pound into Spencer then he too was coming hard. Aaron slowly pulled out first, then Derek. Spencer slid bonelessly to the side of his lovers. Derek reached over and undid the gag and kissed his lover.

“Are you okay Spencer?” Derek asked as he cupped the younger man’s cheek.

“God yes.” Derek and Aaron chuckled as they slid off the bed and went in the bathroom to go clean up.

Aaron couldn’t help it. After cleaning himself he plastered himself against Derek’s back and held him tight.

“I love you,” he said softly as he nuzzled against Derek’s neck.

“Aaron.” Derek sighed. It wasn’t often that Aaron showed his vulnerable side and Derek wondered what brought it on. “I love you too. Are you okay?” Derek turned and laid his hands on Aaron’s cheeks then kissed him softly.

“I’m fine. Just you’re Mom and Sisters. Not used to the attention.” Aaron bit his lip as he looked down.

“Hey.” Derek lifted his face and softly stroked his cheek. “They like you Aaron and I know they are going to love you. When we tell them about us I know they’ll accept you and Spencer. My mom has already claimed the genius as her second son.” Derek softly laughs.

“I’ve never,” Aaron closes his eyes to push down on the rush of emotions swelling in him. “Never had that.” He whispers as he lays his head against Derek’s forehead.

In the years of their strange twisting relationship Derek had come to understand that out of all of them part of Aaron was still that scared little boy that craved love and acceptance. Everyone on the team knew and understood Spencer’s deep abandonment issues but no one had understood Hotch’s because he hid behind his stoicism. It was times like this that Derek could get the normally in control Unit Chief to open up little parts of himself and what he found was someone who had been deeply hurt by everyone that was supposed to have loved and protected him. Even Haley had hurt him on so many levels. Derek had understood his hesitation when it came to relationships. Especially a polyamorous one.

Derek had his mom and sisters, even Spencer had his mother. It didn’t matter that she was sick, he still loved her fiercely and Diana Reid, schizophrenic or not, adored her son. Aaron had no family. Even his brother turned his back. When he had gotten out of jail early Aaron had one phone call from him and that was it. Roy, Haley’s father hated him and let him know it every time Jack went to see him. All Aaron really had before he and Spencer was Jack and Jessica. It broke Derek’s heart that his lover felt scared and vulnerable in the presence of his own family.

“Come on, it’s still early lets go back to bed for a while.“ Derek kissed him again and steered him back out and towards the bed. Crawling under the covers Derek spooned behind Aaron and held him close trying to comfort and reassure him.

A few hours later Spencer was waking up to see Derek fucking Aaron. He felt lazy and his body was warm and soft. He was content to just watch. His lover’s knew his voyeuristic kink and they often indulged him in it. Right now though he felt this was a little different. Derek was gentle and caring and Spencer wondered what happened while he was asleep.

“Der,” Aaron quietly cried out as Derek angled them so that he could hit his lover’s prostate with each thrust.

“Oh yeah, come for me Aaron.” Derek bends forward practically bending Aaron in half so that he could kiss him. He swallowed Aaron’s cries as he once again came. Sitting up slightly Derek pushed Aaron’s legs up and he thrust into the pulsing heat of Aaron’s ass. He thrust in a few more times and stifling his own cries he comes hard. Collapsing on top of Aaron he sighs as he’s wrapped in strong arms. They both hear heavy breathing next to them and look over to see Spencer jacking himself off.

“God he’s hot when he does that.” Derek smiles as he watches the young man next to him. Aaron moves out from under Derek and takes the head of Spencer’s cock in his mouth. This was another surprising aspect of Aaron Hotchner, he loves it when either one of them come in his mouth. Licking and sucking the head it’s not long before Spencer shoots his hot cum down Aaron’s throat. He licked the head once more before crawling back up on the bed pulling the genius into his arms with Derek’s warm body behind him.  
The three men are recovering when there is a quiet knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Aaron calls out trying to sound natrual

“It’s Fran, Aaron. Wanted to let you and Spencer know that breakfast will be ready soon.” They hear her start to move of but then they hear, “Oh and tell my son It’s his favorite pancakes.” They all look each other in shock as the soft chuckle is heard.

“Are you sure she’s not a profiler?” Aaron teases. They all softly laugh as they climb out of bed to clean-up to get ready for the day. When they were all ready and trudged down to the kitchen. Derek smiles wide as he takes his mother in his arms.

“Merrry Christmas Mama.” He says as he smacks his lips on her cheek.

“Merry Christmas baby.” She pats his cheek and doesn’t say anything further.

“Dad, Dad, Dad,” The dark-haired boy yells as he comes in from outside. “We built a snowman, you have to come see.”

“Now Jack, why don’t we let your Dad at least have his coffee.” Derek’s older sister Desiree said as she ruffles the boy’s hair.

“Okay,” he huffs as he pulls himself up on a stool in between Aaron and Spencer.

“Did you have fun?” Aaron smiles a wide genuine smile and Derek just stops a moment. Though he and Spencer could get Aaron to sometimes smile at home, he hardly looks like this and it caught something in his throat. Something must have shown on his face because his Mom patted his arm and the look she gave him had him wondering if he didn’t fool her at all. It wouldn’t surprise him. His mother seemed to know things before he even told her.

“I had a blast. Aunt Sara makes the best snowballs but Aunt Desi is sneaky. She got me when I wasn’t looking.” Jack was excited and Aaron couldn’t help noticing the bright pink cheeks and red nose. He didn’t get to play out in the snow too often so it was a huge treat for the young boy.

“We’ll he’s no slouch himself. I wonder whose been teaching him that deadly aim he has.” Sara flashed a smile of her own as she too ruffled the boy’s hair. The banter went on, even Spencer got in on it. Aaron just smiled, the box of emotions that he had tried to push down earlier surfaced and he just didn’t know how to deal with them. He sipped his coffee and let the laughter and teasing of the close family wash over him.

They all sat down to breakfast a few minutes later and Derek squeezed Aaron’s leg under the table hoping to ground his lover. He knew inviting them to Christmas was the right thing to do he just didn’t expect that Aaron would react this way.

“I’m fine Der.” Aaron said softly as he tucked into soft flavorful pancakes Fran had made them. Afterwards Spencer retreated to the living room with a cup of coffee and a book while Jack dragged his Dad outside with Desiree and Sara while Derek stayed behind to help his mother with clean-up.

“You love him don’t you Derek?” He knew he couldn’t get out of this conversation but then again he didn’t really want to. He wanted his Mom to know and he just hoped she accepted the situation.

“I do Mama. I love them both.” He didn’t look at when he said it, just looked straight ahead while he washed plates.

“Derek, look at me.” He turned and his Mother reached-up and patted his cheek. “It may not be what I would have wanted for you but I have never seen you this happy. That’s all I really care about Derek. I see, very clearly, what you feel for those two men. Just reassure me that you are happy.”

“I am Mama.” Derek can’t help the slow smile that came over his face as he realized himself just how happy he was. Oh, they had their fights. Aaron could be silent and stubborn when it came to what was bothering him and Spencer had too much of a tendency to retreat into his corner of the basement. It took work for them to live together but he knew he didn’t want it any other way.

Aaron was out on the wide porch leaning against the railing watching Jack play in the snow. He was startled out of his revere when a cup of hot coffee appeared in front of him. He turned to see Fran standing next to him sipping at her own cup.

“Thank you Mrs. Morgan.” Aaron took a sip as he slowly stood back-up.

“Please Aaron, call me Fran seeing as my son is hopelessly in love with you.” Aaron blushed as he took another sip of coffee.

“So he told you.”

“Yes. I’m not oblivious to polyamorous relationships and while I never saw Derek in one when he looks at you and Spencer I just see how much he loves you both.”

“He has always been important to both Spencer and I. It took almost losing him for me to understand my own feelings.”

“Sometimes love can be staring you right in the face yet you don’t see it.”

“I see why Spencer fell for you.” Aaron chuckled as Fran let out a hearty laugh.

"I never got to thank you for all you did for Derek when he was arrested and being accused of murder. That more than anything told me how much you and all your team care about my son."

"Fran, you don't have to thank me for that. I knew Derek was innocent I'm just sorry about what happened to him. It made me a little..." He pressed his lips together and tried to tamp down on the anger he always felt when he thought about Carl Buford and what he did to Derek.

"Murderous?" Fran finished his thought for him. Aaron let out a short laugh and just shook his head.

“You seem like you’re struggling with something Aaron. I see the concern on Derek’s face not knowing how to help. He was always more sensitive that he let on.”

Aaron nodded as looked over at Fran. “Derek is lucky to have you and his sisters. He talks about you all the time, actually all his family is important to him.”

“You don’t have family Aaron?”

Aaron sat his cup down and gripped the railing fighting the emotion swirling inside him.

“Just Jack and my sister-in-law. I don’t really think I ever truly had any family. My team and my son are the closest things I’ve known as family. Then Spencer and Derek…” He startled himself admitting something he had been denying for years. As much as he loved Haley and tried he knew there were problems form the beginning.

“I’m sorry Aaron.” Fran wanted to reach out and wrap the man who had taken her son’s heart in her arms. But she didn’t she somehow knew it would make him uncomfortable.

“But you have one now. You have my son’s heart Aaron Hotchner which means it’s a package deal. Me and his sisters.” She lays a hand on his arm and gives him a warm smile.

“I,” he choked on the feeling of love and acceptance from this kind, generous woman. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just love my son and you’ll always have the family you need.” Aaron patted her hand and looked back towards Jack being tackled by Derek. The sound of his son could always soothe him. When he felt arms encircle his waist he closed his eyes and sighed.

“Missed you.” Spencer whispered softly.

“Missed you too.” They turned to watch Derek with Jack as they played a kind of mad no rules football game in the snow. Derek had been a good influence on Jack. Where Spencer helped out with his schooling, Aaron the day to day parenting, Derek kept him physically active. Oh Aaron did also with bike rides and teaching Jack the art of running but Derek got him out playing rough and Aaron loved that his son had that.

“I think if you look around Aaron you have a lot of family and they all care about you.” Fran patted his arm once more before going back inside.

They all headed back inside where it was warm and comforting and finally settled down to open gifts. Jack was excited by the books from Spencer, new soccer gear from Derek, a PS4 from Aaron and several games, books and clothes from Fran, Desiree and Sara.

Derek was nervous about his gift to Aaron. When Aaron opened the box and pulled out the photo album he frowned at first. It didn’t seem like something Derek would do but then started to look through it. It was full of many of the candid shots of the team that Penelope Garcia took over the years. There were even pictures of Gideon and it made Aaron’s heart ache a little knowing the man was gone and would never see this. It showed Aaron how much the team loved and cared for each other. They many have had their fights and their differences but in the end they were more than friends. They were family.

“Derek.” Aaron looked-up as he laid a hand on the album. “I don’t know what to say. This is wonderful. Thank you.” Derek stood and walked over and kissed him not caring who was in the room.

“I know you’ve been struggling lately, though you’ve tried to hide it. Ever since Roy started staying with Jessica I see you questioning yourself. This is to remind you that there are people who care about you. I love you and you have family Aaron. We may be strange, unconventional but we’re family.”

“Thank you.” Derek sat back down in his chair and hoped that Aaron understood what he meant to him.

Spencer was next and when he handed over the envelope to Aaron he was a little nervous. Aaron quirked his brow as he opened the envelope. It was a gift certificate for a spa day. Included was a hot stone massage and other pampering services.

“You’ve been so stressed lately with work, Roy, the move and adjusting to living together I just thought maybe, you know, a day for you.” Spencer bit his lip as he looked nervously at Aaron.

“Thank you Spencer. I love it.” Aaron smiled and found that he rather liked the idea of a day of pampering. Putting the envelope inside the photo album he set them aside and pulled out his gifts for his lovers.

Aaron was going to originally give his gifts to Spencer and Derek in private. But, now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag with Derek’s family he felt it was appropriate. He handed them the boxes that he had been carrying around for a while and a deep blush creeped up his face.

Both men looked suspiciously at their lover as they carefully opened the boxes. Inside were duplicate rings. Platinum with gold in the center. On the inside was a quote by Edgar Allan Poe, _We Loved with a love that was more than love._

“Aaron,” Spencer breathed in and out trying to still his too fast beating heart. “This is beautiful.” He stood and fell into his lover’s arms shaking with quiet emotion. When he finally was able to calm himself he sat down next to Aaron as he pulled the ring out and put it on.

Aaron looked over at Derek who was gripping the box tight trying to stem the tide of his own emotional tide. Derek in many ways was just as stoic as he was. He hid behind a veneer of joking and teasing but sometimes his true emotions leaked out.

“Aaron, this is beautiful.” He also took it out and slipped it on.

“I know our relationship is unconventional and marriage is not an option but I wanted to make a deeper commitment to both of you. I love you Derek, Spencer and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” The three men were so caught-up with each other they didn’t see the happy tears on Fran, Desiree or Sara. They knew how hard it was for Derek to be so open and they all sensed that Aaron struggled with it as well. They decided to hold back for a bit but each female member of the Morgan family couldn’t have been happier for Derek.

Derek smiled playfully as he smirked over at Aaron, “And where’s yours?”

Aaron smiled as he pulled a third box out and showed them. He slipped it on with a smile and knew in that moment that he had everything in life he could ever ask for right here in this room.

The rest of the day was a blur of food, conversation, football, teasing and a house full of love. Aaron grasped how he had stumbled into a loving family by having Derek so prominently in his life. Later that night when they fell into bed his heart was full with the knowledge that he was well and truly loved.


End file.
